Origins of SútUlfr
by Werewolfluva
Summary: My version of an episode of Lost Girl. Set between season 2-3 Bo has been employed by a wealthy wolf shifter to find her kidnapped heir. Will Bo learn the secrets this family holds? And how Dyson is connected to all of it?
1. Finding Floki

"Well would you look at what the cat dragged in." Hale whistled under his breath, while Dyson looked toward the Dal's entrance. A red haired woman, whose large heels only accentuated her height, strolled into the bar. She was dressed in a professional, yet provocative, blue one-shouldered dress. She carried her clutch without a care and one could only assume she was wealthy.

"Skadi," Dyson breathed, standing beside his stool and holding out a hand for her. She smiled at him, placing her pale hand in his. He kissed her knuckles with affection. The act caught the attention of the resident succubus and her human.

"Dyson," She spoke his name in an accent that wasn't easily placed. "It is so good to see you."

"And you." He spoke in a professional manner but others could feel the tension between them. "What brings you here?"

"Some business, actually." She pulled a sleek black file from underneath her arm. "I'm in need of your detective skills."

Kenzi's ear perked. A potential client with some hella dinero. Dyson and his new friend had just sat when the human intervened. "I couldn't help but overhear you're in need of some private investigating. I have just the girl." She had dragged Bo over, despite her protests. Kenzi shoved Bo in front of Skadi, both stunned at the humans antics.

Bo smiled pleasantly, "Hi, I'm Bo." Skadi took the hand she offered politely, a tight lipped smile pasted on her features.

"The unaligned succubus. I have heard of you. Do you work with Dyson?"

Bo stumbled over her words, quite attracted to the red-head. "Ah, yes. He helps me on occasion. For whatever I'm helping a client with."

Skadi hummed her approval, her chin tipped up in the slightest. Dyson cleared his throat, moving from behind Bo. "Bo, this is Skadi SútUlfr. An old friend." Skadi flashed a smirk at Dyson, while Bo gave an uncomfortable smile.

Kenzi whispered in her ear, "Sexual tension, much?"

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, succubus. Especially if you can help me with my… problem." She bypassed Bo, handing Dyson the black file and they all sat at the bar.

Trick meandered out of his barrel room and was instantly taken aback to see Skadi. "Skadi!" He hollered, walking up to her.

She grinned, "Blóð Buðlungr! It's been a long time."

"That it has," He kissed her hand as it was extended to her. "Because no one calls me that anymore." He winked.

She laughed, a heavenly sound. "No one speaks my language anymore, that is how old I am."

"A drink, for the lady?" Trick offered, like a gentleman.

"Good, old-fashioned mead if you have any."

"For you, of course I do." He winked and she chuckled, her ever present overly polite smile on her face.

Dyson had begun looking through her file, moving aside pictures as he read. His brow furrowed. "Floki is missing?" Skadi's head snapped toward him as well as Trick's.

"Yes," she hissed lowly, "and I would prefer as few people as possible know. He is the heir."

"And it's been 3 days. Are you sure he's not hunting?" Skadi glared at Dyson. If looks could kill…

"Of course I know. I thought he was out with that Valkyrie he calls his girlfriend, but even his brothers haven't heard from him. Odetta, my best tracker, couldn't even pick up a scent."

Dyson nodded in understanding. "Odetta of all should've been able to find him," he muttered.

"If the heir to the SútUlfr empire is missing then is there a possibility this could be human?" Trick questioned.

Skadi's face suddenly morphed, much in the way Dyson's does, and her eyes turned ruby red. "How could you even think that _Floki_ could be taken down by humans?"

Dyson laid his hand over her rather large one with long painted acrylic nails. "We'll find him. Don't worry, I'm on it."

"Us too." Bo piped up.

Skadi calmed, plastering her sweet smile on her face once more. "Thank you. All of you. And Dyson, should you need extra resources…" She put her forefinger and her thumb in her mouth and whistled. On cue, two rambunctious boys barreled into the Dal. There was a third trailing behind them with a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder. The third boy scolded them in another language. They crowded around Skadi, calming themselves.

"You remember Eric, Halvar and Gale." She pointed each one out, leaving the most mature for last.

"Of course." Dyson acknowledged.

"Ykkarr nipt?" Skadi spoke to Gale. He jerked his head towards the door where they all turned to notice a smaller blonde girl walk in. She seemed delicate yet deadly at the same time. She wore a white dress, more modest than her mother's but still showing a fair bit of skin.

Dyson immediately jerked out of his chair, startling Bo. Odetta spotted him and smiled, offering her hand to him once she had approached. Bo could sense a connection between them but it was different from the sexual tension he had had with Skadi. She couldn't put a finger on it.

"Odetta," he kissed her hand.

"Detective Thornwood." She addressed him formally.

"Please, just Dyson." She smiled but didn't reply. He turned to Skadi who had been watching the interaction with extreme interest. "Where will you be staying?"

"An upper class hotel in the city. The Morrigan has provided the finest accommodations."

"Will it be just the 5 of you?" He asked innocently.

Skadi pursed her lips. "No. The twins will be arriving with their father later this week. He was finishing up some business at the resort." Dyson inclined his head.

Skadi finished the mead she had been sipping that was secretly being gulped by her sons. "Koma!" She summoned her brood. "I look forward to hearing from you Detective." The boys followed her out while Odetta lingered by the bar.

Dyson smiled fondly at her. "Are you alright?" She nodded quickly.

"Líka leita minn bródir," She whispered, much to Bo's confusion. Dyson only nodded and squeezed her hand before she trailed off behind her family.

"Alright," Kenzi announced, motioning toward Trick and Dyson. "You two have some serious s'plaining to do."

"Yeah, like what the hell was that? And why is the _Morrigan_ providing their accommodations?"

"They're dark fae, Bo." Dyson spoke, while Trick dished out beers. "All Jötunn are."

"Jo, whatta?" Kenzi balked.

"Jötunn," Trick began to explain, "They're from Old Norse mythology. They're considered giants but it is rumored they came from a sort of elven clan."

"That's why she was freakishly tall," Kenzi muttered.

"Yeah but she was a shifter; I saw her face." Bo interjected.

"Yes she and her children are wolf shifters, Bo." Dyson cut in.

"Yeah, what was with the 10 kids?"

"She only has 7, Kenzi."

"Jötunn shifters together give birth in litters, never singletons. She has all twins: Floki and Eric, Halvar and Gale, Gunnolf and Hrolleif are the two you haven't met."

"Then the blonde wasn't her daughter?" Bo asked, noticing how Dyson and Trick tensed.

"It's complicated." They spoke in unison, clearly hiding a secret.

"So," Bo started, "How are we supposed to find this mysterious heir?"

"Trick, you thought it could be human?"

Trick half rolled his eyes. "Well, yes it was a thought. The SútUlfr family has quite a bit of money and it would make sense to hold the heir for ransom. They don't exactly service fae exclusively."

"What's that mean?" Kenzi asked.

"The SútUlfr's run the largest chain of winter ski resorts in the country. They have one in almost any place you can put one. Some luxury, some not so much. Needless to say, its a popular tourist attraction for humans and fae." Dyson started.

"Skadi is the goddess of winter and snow and skiing. She feeds off the resorts; everything about them. She can even create the snow." Trick added.

"Wait, you just said she's a Jötunn, but now she's a goddess?"

"No, she was a goddess by marriage when she married the Norse sea god Njord. But now that she is married to Garmr, she's technically only a Jötunn shifter."

"Her wolf was Njord's last gift to her. It allowed her to explore and have a closer connection to the land she loved."

"My head is going to explode." Kenzi muttered.

"Who is Garmr?" Bo asked.

"The blood-stained guardian wolf of Hel." Dyson shrugged.

"What?!"

"Wait, hell is a thing?"

"Not a thing; a person. One of Loki's children, and according to lore, Garmr is her warg and gatekeeper."

"What's a warg?" Que Kenzi.

"An evil wolf spirit."

"So why isn't he there?" Que Bo.

"Supposedly, Hel will only need that kind of protection during Ragnarok. When the Gods try to get her to release Baldur from the underworld and she refuses."

"What is Ragnarok? Or do I even want to know."

"The end of days." Dyson said into his pint.

"The warg Skoll will consume the sun, Sol. The warg Hati will consume the moon, Mani. Jörmungandr will break his ouroboros around the world. Fenrir the Jötunn warg, will break free of his bindings and kill the allfather, Odin. The world will erupt in chaos and darkness." Trick spoke casually, yet Bo and Kenzi sat open mouthed. He chuckled, "It's just a story."

Bo slapped the table playfully, "Alright, Kenz. Let's go see what we can dig up about this Floki."

"That name sounds like some kind of fish," Kenzi turned her nose up and Bo laughed.

"Finding Floki?" She joked.

"Yeah!"

Dyson shook his head. "Be careful Bo. Call if you need backup."

"Of course." She smiled sweetly. She and Kenzi made their way out the door and began to speculate. "So if I was a rich dark fae hiding from my parents where would I go?"

"Seems like a question for a dark fae," Kenzi smirked and Bo caught on just as quickly.

"Oi! Why the tough love?" Vex complained as succubus and human threw him on the couch, blocking any path of escape.

"What do you know about Floki SútUlfr?"

"Why are you poking around in dark fae business?" He shot back and Bo pushed his shoulder roughly. "Ow!"

"His mother is my client. Apparently he's missing. Dyson thinks he ran off with his girlfriend, his mother thinks he's been kidnapped. Any input?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be helping the crazy bitch." He scoffed and Kenzi punched his mostly healed arm. "For fucks sake!"

"Start talking."

"I don't know anything about it. I try to stay away from them. Everyone does." Kenzi raised her fist again. "Alright, alright!" He relented. "Look, all I know is he's dating some Valkyrie and his parents would go apeshit if they found out. They sneak around sometimes. Though I suppose they're not really a secret anymore."

"You got a name?"

"No." Kenzi glared. "Look I don't know her name but I know where her apartment is. The Morrigan keeps her close. Uses her for bounty hunting."

"Great. Show us."

"I got a bad feeling about this Bo-Bo." Kenzi grumbled.

"We're just here to talk. It'll be fine." Bo hit the buzzer to the apartment, receiving no response. She hit it a few more times before the door unlocked. They furrowed their brows but shrugged it off.

They had expected a not so friendly greeting. Before Bo could even knock on the door a crossbow was pointed between her eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?" A woman's voice hissed.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi whispered, frozen to her spot.

"Um, hi. I'm Bo, this is Kenzi. We just came to talk." Bo tried to appease. The woman curled her lips.

"About what?"

"Um, Floki. Floki SútUlfr. Know him?"

"What about him?" The woman spat towards the floor.

"Well, he's missing. And we were told you might know him. Intimately." Bo pressed. Finally, with a huff, the Valkyrie put down the crossbow. She ushered them inside the apartment and slamming the door behind them.

"Floki is - was - my boyfriend."

"Was?" Kenzi prodded.

"Yes, was! He stood me up 2 nights ago! We had a date planned and he never even bother to show up!"

"Well…"

"Brunhilda."

"Well, Brunhilda, Floki has been missing for almost 3 days. It could have something to do with why you haven't seen him." Bo provided.

"Bah!" She waved them off. "I would know if something happened to him."

"How?"

Brunhilda caressed a purple crystal hanging from her necklace. "The crystal. He has one too. If any harm comes to one another, it heats up. Burns your skin. I would know if he was in danger."

"Unless he didn't know he was in danger until it was too late." Bo murmured.

"What?"

"What happens to the crystal if one of you takes it off?"

"Well, it's supposed to turn clear. Body heat makes it colored and if one takes it off it's supposed to be devoid of color."

"Has it turned clear at all?"

"Only for a few minutes here and there. He has busy life. He never takes it off for more than 10 minutes or so. I count every time."

Bo sighed deeply. "There goes that idea."

"Do you really think something happened?" Brunhilda questioned, suddenly seeming worried.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"Nothing?" Dyson questioned.

"No, unfortunately. The girlfriend was a dead end. She would know if something happened to him because of some kind of crystal they each have."

"An amethyst. Secret lovers will sometimes adorn them. I'm not surprised they have one. But she says he's fine?"

"Yeah. Supports our runaway theory."

"Or the human one." Trick put in. "He wouldn't feel threatened by humans. It may not have triggered enough of a fear response to alert the crystal."

"Maybe I can be helpful?" The small blonde, now dressed in blue jeans and a white fringe top, sauntered over to the group.

"Odetta," Dyson breathed, that same look of adoration covering his features. The girl blushed, clearing her throat.

"My brother always walks a specific route to meet Brunhilda. It has the least exposure to ensure his secret stays mildly secret. I believe it's possible someone could have been watching him and laid out an attack." She pulled out a map, displaying it in front of Dyson.

"He always walks this way?" Odetta nodded in confirmation. "Well. Seems we have something to sniff out."

"I've been up and down his path and I can't pick up anything." Her light and delicate accent sounded strained. Dyson placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"We'll find him, O."

As the group walked along the alleyways, they understood why Floki would choose to come this way. There were many abandoned buildings perfect for hiding. Homeless littered the street and it stunk of garbage and urine. No wonder he was well hidden.

"I'm starting to understand why the best tracker couldn't pick up a scent." Dyson muttered more to himself than Odetta.

Kenzi carefully stepped over garbage and people's legs, gagging. Bo was ever vigilant; scanning people's faces, looking through doors and windows. That's when it caught her eye. A small homeless man was pushing his shopping cart of belongings. A necklace dangled from his neck, and something glittered when it caught the sun.

Bo stopped the man, placing her hand on his and smiling gently. "Hey there," she purred. He grinned a toothless grin, giving her his full attention as she "succubused" him. "I was wondering," she fondled the crystal, making certain it was the one she was looking for. "Where you might've gotten something so beautiful? You see, my friend has one just like it and they come in pairs."

"Oh? This?" The man touched his newfound necklace. "I found it on the ground I did. It didn't belong to no one. Just laying there, shining in the sun. And when I put it on meself, it glowed this pretty purple." He looked down at it, as if mesmerized by it.

Bo smiled again, "Could you possibly show me where you found it lying? It would really make me happy."

"Oh, yes. Anything for you." He hobbled off, Bo trailing behind.

"Neat trick," Odetta mumbled and Dyson chuckled.

"She's certainly unique."

"I found it right here, ya see." The man pointed to the ground. The location was at the edge of a building. If you had turned the corner you could see the backside of Brunhilda's apartment building. Bo thanked the man for his help and he meandered back to his cart.

"He got jumped. I knew it!" Odetta growled.

"We don't know that yet."

"She has a point, D. It's the perfect spot. If someone knew this was the way he always walked, they could've been hiding from around the corner. They could've jumped him and even torn the necklace off so he couldn't alert his badass naked cuddle buddy." Kenzi announced.

"So we're still at a loss," Bo huffed. "We know he's officially missing but not who could've taken him."

"Always so quick to dismiss the clues," A sultry voice spoke in the darkness. The boy with the bow slung over his shoulder, emerged from the building beside them. Bo had never realized just how tall he was, due to the fact that he slunk behind in the shadows. But when he emerged from the building beside Dyson, she saw that the boy was his height, if not an inch or so taller.

"Gale? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" Odetta scolded.

Her brother smirked, "Waiting for you and the succu squad to catch up."

"You've known the whole time?" Bo folded her arms over her chest.

Gale's hand flitted side to side in a so-so guesture. "Sort of. I may or may not have followed Floki that night."

"What?! And you didn't tell mum?! Do you know what happened to him? Who took him?" Odetta flayed her brother.

"Down, princess. He was kidnapped. In an odd way."

"How do you mean odd?" Bo asked. He crouched next to the ground, picking up a yellowish substance on his fingers.

"Floki was walking along and poof. The ground opened up and swallowed him whole, leaving behind nothing but a trace of…"

His sister caught a whiff of the scent. "Sulfur." Gale hummed in conformation.

"What the hell could that be?" Bo looked to Dyson.

"I have no idea. That's a Trick question."

"I think it was our aunt." Gale spoke to Odetta.

"What? Why?"

"Think about it. The weird weather. Hurricanes hitting the east coast one after another. Sweltering hot summers above average temperatures. And in the same year, frigid winters with record breaking lows. It's coming. The time for Ragnarok is here. Hel took Floki to get father to reveal himself and help her."

"Oh god I hope not." Kenzi gulped.

"I'm sure if Hel did take Floki, it doesn't mean the coming of Ragnarok." Dyson tried to appease but Odetta's face had a slight green tint.

"Gale is right. Ragnarok has come." She looked toward her brother. "Come on! We must tell mother!"

"Good luck getting her alone now." Gale scoffed. "Dad is here with the twins." Now it was Dyson's turn to gulp.

"O, you should get back with Gale before he figures out you're gone. Let Bo and I break this to your mother."

"Of course, fa-Dyson." She cleared her throat over her slip up. Gale rolled his eyes, already ten steps ahead of her.

"What was that?" Bo questioned.

"Nothing. Lets go."

When Dyson called Skadi back to the Dal he had been hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Unfortunately the latter came true. Skadi walked back into the Dal with a man a few inches taller than Dyson himself. Her husband: Garmr.

"Garm, how nice to see you again." Trick greeted from behind the bar, dishing pints of mead.

Garmr smirked, "And you Fitzpatrick. I thank you," he raised his pitcher as he sat on the barstool.

The first thing Bo noticed was that Skadi was silent. And visibly uncomfortable - a drastic change from their last meeting. "So what has your dog found out about Floki?" Garmr continued to address Trick, who stiffened uncomfortably.

"I'm no ones dog, Garmr." Dyson growled.

"Oh? My apologies, I had thought you were pledged to him."

"I do as Trick asks because he is my friend and I have a great respect for him."

"Ah, yes. The Blóð Buðlungr." Garmr gave a somewhat fake half bow.

Bo decided it was time to interrupt. She slapped the file down on the table in front of Skadi. Bo began to go through it, showing them the map of his path and where he was abducted from. She then showed Skadi the sulfur that they found. She explained that they think it might be connected to Hel in some way, seeing as Garmr is her sworn protector. Garmr grunted at this. Dyson also added how the conditions seemed to be perfect for Ragnarok or the events leading up to it.

"Give it here, woman." Skadi silently slid the file over to her husband. He read through their notes and grunted again, polishing off his mead. Skadi hadn't touched hers. "Well if it is her than I suppose a summoning should be arranged." He stood and Skadi was quick to follow.

"Hold up there, Papa Midnight," Kenzi blurted out.

"Kenzi don't!" Trick hissed.

"Bo-bo here is a paid investigator. She got you your information, now let's talk price." She folded her arm across her chest, standing beside Bo.

Garmr cocked his head to the side - a predator sizing up his prey. "My, my. What a pretty human you keep around, succubus. Do you ever tire of her mouth?"

Bo took a step in front of Kenzi. "No, actually."

Garmr chuckled deeply, deciding the fight was not worth it. "I will pay you if you find my son. Alive. $900. Half now, half after he is brought to me."

But Kenzi never learns. "Um, Bo is worth at least $1200. Cough up the mula."

"Kenzi!" Bo hissed.

Garmr took a step toward the human. Inhaling her scent for future reference. "$1000. No more. Skadi, see to the payment. And Trick - I'm sure you have full capability to summon Hel? Lovely. 10 minutes, Wife."

Skadi opened her clutch, pulling out a roll of cash and dishing out $500 to Bo. The succubus grabbed her wrist and she looked up at her, alarmed. "Why do you let him treat you like that?" Bo's power seeped into Skadi's skin, making her eyes flutter with pleasure.

"There are things you don't understand. I love my children, they are all I have. Please find my son." She broke her contact with Bo, skittering out the door after her husband.

"Well he's a royal douchebag." Kenzi stated.

Dyson shook his head. "You shouldn't have said those things to him, Kenz."

"Please. I'm claimed. What's he gonna do?"

"Garmr is a very patient man in the right circumstances." Trick warned. "Come, this is not one of them."

The summoning spell was relatively easy. Except for the fact that it didn't actually summon Hel, but send those in the summoning circle to her. Entering the underworld was mostly what one would expect it to be. Dark, dripping stone walls lined with skulls of the damned. A fiery red glow at the end of the tunnel. Various disturbing noises echoing off the walls and chilling you to the bone. Just a typical day at work for Bo and her friends.  
Bo had wanted to go alone. But after some very convincing advice from Trick, she relented to Dyson joining her. And as for Kenzi, no one can talk her out of anything so Bo didn't even try.

"This is starting to feel too easy…" Kenzi mumbled.

"Way to jinxx us, Kenz," Bo shot back and a quiet sorry was muttered.

They soon heard mumbling, but couldn't find the source. Everyone was prepared for a fight at the end of that tunnel. What they found was exactly what they were looking for.

Floki laid on a stone table, and didn't seem to be bound. He was muttering nonsense, eyes closed as if he were dreaming. "Floki?" Bo whispered. "Hey," She shook his shoulders. He didn't respond, only the continuous muttering.

"I've been expecting you," A dark female voice sounded in the cave. The way they had entered had all of the sudden become condemned with rock, leaving only one escape route. A tall woman, dressed somewhat like a gypsy, stood in front of the doorway. Dark colored jewels dangled from every part of her being. "Come to take away my prize?"

"He wasn't yours to take lady." Bo glared. Behind her, Dyson was desperate to wake Floki.

"Is that so? He is my family after all. My darling nephew." She began to walk around the group, freeing up the exit. "He doesn't look anything like his father. Not in the way the archer does. But his wolf on the other hand, now that is something powerful.

"I've been watching them for some time now. Waiting for the day my brother acknowledges his true self. But he hasn't yet. I was hoping a little bait would provoke him but it seems he just keeps sending other people to do his dirty work."

"Garmr isn't your brother, lady. He's your guard dog. You can't really blame him for not wanting to be apart of your death fun fest." Kenzi spit out.

Hel laughed with an uncanny elegance. "My, my. He has you all fooled. Yes he is my brother, and my guardian wolf. They are one in the same, as so few humans who worshipped the gods understood."

"What do you mean one in the same?" Bo questioned, stalling for Dyson.

Hel smirked, "Why don't you ask his lovely little wife? Ask her who _Garmr_ really is?" Hel sighed. "Well, it really does me no good to keep my nephew around if his father won't bother to come save him himself." She flicked her wrist, Floki awakening with a gasping breath. Dyson tried to calm him.

"So you're letting us go?" Bo asked, confused.

"Yes, my child. I am. What's coming next will be so much more fun." And with that and a cloud of black smoke, they all arrived back in the same summoning circle they started in.

"Well?" Trick questioned. Dyson moved his large body to reveal Floki underneath him and Trick breathed out a sigh of relief. Dyson placed Floki on the couch. He had lost consciousness again but was no longer mumbling or sweating.

"I've gotta call Lauren. Make sure he's alright. Trick? Do you think you could get Skadi to come alone? I have some questions for her."

"I'll see what I can do. Why did Hel let you go?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Lauren came as always when Bo called but Skadi coming in two steps behind her was a welcomed surprise. "Is he here?" They both questioned.

"He's downstairs. Skadi, I need to talk to you."

"No, I need to see him." She pressed but Dyson blocked her path.

"It's important, Skadi." He allowed Lauren past but not the Scandinavian Goddess. "Have a drink." She sat reluctantly, as he poured her some mead.

"I need to know who your husband is. The truth, Skadi."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled into the pitcher

"We met Hel." Skadi spit her mead back into her glass. "Anything you care to share?"

The goddess wiped her mouth, straightening her back to look regal. "Hel is Garmr's sister. By the god Loki. But Garmr is just one of his many names. He is also the son of Angrboða."

Dyson sucked in a breath. "How is that possible? All the wargs were born of Sigyn."

"Expect for one. Do you recall the text Völuspá?"

" _Now Garm howls wildly_

 _Before Gnipa Cave._

 _Chains will snap_

 _And the wolf will run_." Dyson recited. "It was an account of the events leading up to and during Ragnarok."

"But never did the text say it was Garmr who was bound. There was only one warg who was bound." She pushed him to realization to which he visibly shivered in fear.

"No…"

"I'm afraid so. I've a bleeding heart." She raised her mead glass. "Just ask Trick. He helped me save him."

"She's telling the truth, Dyson." Like magic, Trick always appears when you need him.

"Somewhere between 3000 and 4000 years ago, I was out wandering in the vast woods of my homeland. Njord and I were recently divorced and I was utilizing my last gift; my raven colored wolf. I was hunting that day, downwind of my prey. But something spooked it, and it took off. For some reason I was drawn to the noise that had spooked it. It was like a tree coming over in the forest; a loud groan.

"Like the dumb girl I was, I followed the noise and suddenly I heard laughter. Some fairy children were playing in the woods. Sick little bastards. They were shooting arrows into something chained up. I couldn't see what at the time. I made my way through the small river there. At the time, I didn't know it was the river Ván." Dyson took in a breath.

"I scolded the children and they scurried off. When I turned, though, I was filled with such fear. I knew who was chained to that rock. I knew who he was and what he could do, but…" She trailed off, eyes welling up with tears. "When I looked upon his emaciated form, his jaws struck open by a cruel sword and drool flowing from his tongue. I sought only mercy for the creature.

"I pried open his jaw gently, his throat howling at the pain. I took the sword from his maw and I could hear his bones creak from being able to close. He whimpered from the pain and I could only think about being able to get him free; to take care of him.

"I tried desperately to pull or break the chains but I couldn't. I told him I would be back. I went to Trick, begged for his help, and he gave me the Siracon to use. He was skeptical of it working but by all the gods it did. I broke the demon wolf free of his confines and brought him to Trick."

"I knew what he was, but the desperation in her eyes compelled me to help. He was dying. The chains that had held him not only kept him bound but almost cancelled out his power. And the only way we could find to heal him would be to give him a human form." Trick put in as tears slid down Skadi's cheek.

"I thought I was going to bring out the monster. But by giving him a humanoid form, he changed. And in the weeks following his recovery, we fell in love. And I chose him. He chose me. We are mated for life.

"So it goes on. We changed his identity to Garmr and we pray to our gods. We give our sacrifices and we are protected. 6 of my beautiful sons are to him, and that is a fact I cannot change. We may have changed over the years and part of that is my fault. I loved Gale too deeply to let him go. We are what we are, Dyson."

"And Odetta? How do you explain that if you two were so 'happy'?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Dyson, we were drunk. You know he and I were never shy about trying other… things. My grey wolf was an accident but never a mistake. And she loves you."

"I know. But if your husband is Fenrir, we absolutely _cannot_ have him find out about Odetta."

"Agreed." She raised her glass to his when Lauren cleared her throat.

"He's stable. And conscious. He was asking for you." Skadi bolted out of her seat and down the stairs while Lauren stared at Dyson.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough." She replied. "This family is bad news Dyson."

Dyson glanced over at the crowd walking through the door. Bo was arm in arm with Kenzi and Gale slunk beside his beautiful blonde sister. His gaze lingered on Odetta who looked up at him with a blush and a sweet smile.

He sighed, "I know."


	2. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices**

"Why are they still here?" Bo whispered to Trick as she watched the family of SútUlfr's sit at one of the Dal's large tables. Husband and wife were hand in hand, actually looking happy for once. Garmr wore his usual suit, while Skadi adorned a royal purple colored dress, jeweled in the back but plain in the front aside from the large slit on her left leg that went all the way up to her hip. Odetta lead Eric and Halvar to one of the pool tables while the twins fought over the seat closest to their father. The group was dressed casually; jeans and a t-shirt for most of them. Trickling behind was Gale, supporting Floki who looked paler than normal.

"That's why." Trick jerked his chin towards Floki.

"What's wrong with him?" Bo questioned.

"That's for Lauren to figure out." Trick mumbled, putting on a smile as Skadi approached the bar.

"A round for everyone, please." The redhead smiled at the barkeep and then noticed Bo. "Bo! How lovely to see you!" She hugged the succubus, her size making it awkward.

"You too, Skadi. How's your boy?"

Skadi looked over her shoulder at Floki who was currently nodding submissively to whatever his father had said. "He'll be fine. I'm told Lauren is the best. It was a bit traumatic for him is all."

"Excuse me," A fae man approached Skadi. "Are you Skadi SútUlfr?"

"I am," She straightened, face all business.

"We were wondering," he guestered back toward his group, "If you and your husband would be willing to… well, we know you are the world champion Bachata dancers."

"We were. 50 years ago." She laughed.

"Well, I'm sure you two still have the moves. And we would love a show."

"I'll talk to him." She smiled, gathering her pitcher and glasses before returning to her table.

"What's Bachata?" Bo asked her grandfather.

"Oh you'll see." He said as he watched Garmr get up from his chair and removing his suit jacket with a cocky grin on his face. "They spent an awful long time in the Dominican Republic, much to everyone's surprise."

"Trick, my friend," Garmr spoke, "Do you have a song that may work for us?"

"I'm sure I could come up with something."

Garm and Skadi made their way to the middle of the room, a table had been cleared just for the occasion. Fae of all kinds crowded around, eager to see the show. A song started that seemed to have a lot of guitar elements to it but also a hint of something Bo couldn't put her finger on. Skadi and Garmr started about a foot apart and he slowly made his way up to her as the beat continued. He grabbed her hands in his, their hips slowly swaying in time to each other and the music.

Garm suddenly threw both their hands in the air above them coming right back down and sliding his hand across her shoulder as they stood sideways, staring at one another. He spun her and she swung her hair. He pulled himself closer to her and grabbed her waist. They walked with a rhythm and he spun her again. He put his leg in between hers and they began to move their hips together, all while moving around the dance floor.

Bo's eyes began to glow as her succubus self felt the intense sexual energy from watching the dance continue. Everytime he spun her and pulled her close once more, moving their arms in a way that seemed almost unnatural but looked perfect all at the same time. He spun himself, slinking up in between her arms as she danced on his leg once again. Bo could swear the woman's heels never touched the ground, though she was jealous of the way she could dance with six inch heels.

Garmr dipped her low, sweeping her back up as they almost started to move in slow motion. He leaned backwards and she fell forwards, laying up against his leg and immediately pushing herself back up. They continued this sexual dance, straight up until the songs end, neither seeming to have broken a sweat.

The crowd cheered with vigor as Garmr dipped his wife once more to plant a kiss on her smiling lips. "Wow," Bo murmured. "What _was_ that?"

"Bachata," Trick said. "An intensely sexual dance, usually used by chi sucking fae such as yourself. It made finding humans to hunt far easier. Garmr and Skadi picked it up while they spent time in the dominican. In 1965 or so, they were world champions. Competed in Spain, I believe."

"Paris, actually." Dyson, who had been standing by the doorway watching the dance, finally made his way over to the bar.

"That's an intense dance." Bo commented, Dyson hummed in affirmation, looking over at the blonde who shot the 8 ball in, her brothers groaning in defeat. "Is there anything they _don't_ do perfectly?"

Trick laughed, "Not much. They're viewed by the public eye as pretty much perfect at everything."

Odetta suddenly looked up, a scent catching her off guard. Dyson sat at the bar. She set her stick down, glancing over at Garmr who was too preoccupied with all the attention he was receiving after their soirée. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking her glass of beer and heading toward the bar. She sat on the stool beside Dyson, grinning. "Detective."

"Odetta. How are you?"

"I'm well. Did you enjoy the show?" She rolled her eyes.

"It is always a treat when your parents perform Bachata."

"A treat? Hardly. You can't even imagine how many times I begged Odin to eradicate that stupid dance during the 70s. My pleas were inherently ignored."

Dyson laughed, wholeheartedly. "It was banned from television in the 80s. Maybe you weren't entirely ignored." Odetta rolled her eyes again, a quirk of a smile raising her lips.

Bo felt awkward. Their dynamic was so strange yet she couldn't place who they were to each other. When she looked to Trick for guidance he simply shrug his shoulders, walking off.

Bo cleared her throat. "Where's Kenzi?"

"Oh, Hale's bringing her. Lauren too."

"Really?" Bo suddenly became excited.

A terrible coughing suddenly disrupted the whole room. They looked behind them to see Floki doubled over in his chair, coughing violently. Gale's arm prevented him from falling off the chair but blood began to dribble from his mouth as he coughed it up in hunks. Once he had settled the whole room sat in shock.

"Floki!" Skadi immediately rushed to her son who was well on his way to unconsciousness and Odetta tried to follow. Dyson grabbed her arm and she whipped around, confusion and anger clouding her features.

"I know what Hel meant." He said so lowly, Bo could barely hear him but Odetta seemed completely in tune. "I know what she did to Floki. He's the carrier."

"Of what?" Bo whispered while Odetta's eyes suddenly widened.

"No…"

"The Shifter plague."

"I guess it's a good thing Lauren is on her way." Does the madness ever end?

By the next day, two other wolf shifters had become ill. By the end of the week every shifter within a 30 mile radius was sick. Lauren had been researching since the night Floki coughed, and still had no luck in finding any kind of cure.

Lauren had figured out one thing. The plague took the senses. It would start with a cough for the incubation period, tinged with blood when the virus finally affects the wolf. First to go is their sense of smell. All the wolves in her care had reached this stage. Next to go is taste, their mouth goes numb to the point of biting their tongue when speaking. Almost 80% of the wolves in her care are at this stage. Lauren has found that the senses start to go in rapid succession from taste on. Their eyes slowly glaze over as blackness clouds their vision. Their ears begin to bleed until their eardrums rupture and the last sound they will ever hear is their own scream. At this point, they're flailing in the dark, begging for someone to end their lives. And eventually their fingers go numb and they can no longer feel the world around them. 48 hours after that their internal organs shut down. The sickness spans over 10 days time. How does Lauren know? A dark fae wolf is already dead.

Dyson has started to see black dots in his vision.

Floki is begging for someone to end his life.

And Skadi can't smell.

Hale, the acting Ash, has opened up the light fae clinic to all who need it regardless if they are light or dark. He has declared that, despite the illness seeming to only affect Lycanthropes, all fae are to stay away. The epidemic is being kept in quarantine and Hale has ordered all shifters who have been tested, and are negative, to flee the country. Lauren is a determined woman, but she fears she may not have an answer to this one.

Kenzi hasn't left Dyson's side since he tested positive - aside from the occasional fast food dash.

"Kenz, you don't have to be here." Dyson said for the hundredth time.

"Yeah D-man, you're stuck with me." Kenzi spoke around a mouthful to Thai takeout. "Its like my duty to Bo. To make sure you live and all that jazz. And I seem to recall you stuck with me during the whole eating-foot-soup issue."

"That was different Kenzi." Dyson sighed, everytime he blinked the darkness seemed to creep closer from the corners of his eyes. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"I've seen some shit, D. I can handle it."

"You don't always have to be the tough one, Kenz."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Dyson, how are you feeling?" Dr. Lewis asked as she pulled back his curtain.

"Not any better than I was 20 minutes ago," He replied sarcastically as she held a pen light to his eyes. "How's Floki?"

Lauren grimaced. "Not very good. His sense of feeling is slowly fading out. I ran my pen up his foot with no response."

"And Odetta?" He asked the burning question.

"Still negative, thankfully. You would be too if you hadn't helped bring all those others in." She said spitefully.

"You know Dyson. Always having to be righteous and all that shit," Kenzi grumbled, shoving more Thai in her mouth.

"Just please make sure it stays that way, Lauren." Dyson pleaded.  
"I'll do my best."

"Thank you." The doctor closed his curtain again, moving on to the next patient. 1 down 50 to go.

"What's up with you and that blonde?" Kenzi questioned.

Dyson went to turn his head, Kenzi sitting in his blindspot, of which there were several. "Lauren?"

"No, stupid. Odetta." Dyson grimaced. "You two are like always flirting. But it's not quite flirting. It's weird. Old flame?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Hardly. If I tell you, will you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"No can do, D-man. Bo and I keep no secrets."

"Then I can't tell you."

"What?! Since when do you keep secrets from Bo-bo?"

"Since I could be putting your life at risk for knowing." He whispered, unable to tell how close her siblings were. Eric and Halvar were down too. Gunnolf was starting to show signs and keeping his twin from him was proving impossible. Soon, all the SútUlfr siblings would be sick; aside from Gale.

"Oh c'mon, D. Tell me. It'll be fine."

"Kenzi…" He warned.

"Fine! I'll keep my shit to myself. Happy?"

"Odetta… is my daughter. By Skadi."

"Holy shitballs, really?"

"Yes," he shushed her. "And her husband would kill both Odetta, and me, if he ever found out."

"That's a little extreme don't you think?"

"No. He is Fenrir. The wolf who is supposed to kill Odin during Ragnarok. Actually, he was supposed to have started it by breaking free of his chains. But Skadi has kept him a secret; for good reason."

"Oh shitcakes. That's not good."

Dyson shook his head as he began to cough, Kenzi handing him a tissue for the blood that came with it. "Kenz, you have to promise me something."

"Anything, D-man." She looked at him with pity.

"Whatever happens to me, take care of Bo. Don't let my…. Don't let her be sad forever." Dyson pleaded, memorizing Kenzi's features one last time.

"Of course, D. I'll always be there for her." He cupped Kenzi's cheek, wiping away the tear before his vision faded to black. He was blind.

"We have to do something," Odetta paced.

"Like what?" Her brother, bow slung over his shoulder, leaned against the wall of their room.

"I don't know! We have to find a cure. Or something to slow it. The sickness will end in 10 days. If we can somehow delay the symptoms long enough for them to survive it,-" Her brother cut her off.

"O, there is _nothing_ that is going to stop this. Even if you slowed the symptoms the plague ends in only one way; organ failure. All you'd be saving them is the gradual deterioration."

Tears slid down her face as she hit his chest. "There has to be something! I cannot let my whole family wither and die! I won't!"

"Hey," he tried to soothe her. "You still have me."

"You'll be all I have left, Gale. My father will be dead. And yours won't."

Gale took in a deep breath. "He won't be the same. Mom is sick. If she dies… he won't be able to handle life without his mate all that well."

"He'll start Ragnarok. Just like Hel wants. That bitch planned this!" Odetta screamed.

"It's in the Gods hands now, O. All we can do is pray." Her brother spoke wise words; not uncommon for him. But as the gears turned in Odetta's head she suddenly realized what she had to do; and it was a lot more than praying.

"Your ears are bleeding," Kenzi whispered, voice cracking. It had only been 10 hours since Dyson's vision gave out. And now his ears were throbbing in pain. The morphine was taking the edge off, but only just.

"I know." He murmured.

"D… I don't know if I've told you before, but I want you to hear it before you can't. I love you. Maybe not in the way Bo does, but, you still mean everything to me, and I really don't want you to die." Kenzi said softly, voice clearly laced with tears.

Dyson reached out for her hand, finding it fairly easily. "I love you too, Kenzi. Lauren will find a way. She always does."

"You shouldn't be here. I really must insist you go. You could get sick!" Lauren begged someone.

The angelic voice was the last thing Dyson wanted to hear. "I don't care. My family is dying. I _will_ say my goodbyes." Odetta.

She went to Floki first. "Hey little brother. I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know that I'm going to save you. You're going to be okay. You're going to do what father always thought you would. You are brave and strong. And I love you." She kissed his head and he gasped from the contact.

"Please! Kill me, please! Just end it!" He begged. Odetta held her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. She squeezed his hand, kissing his knuckles. She could tell from his expression he couldn't feel it.

"May we meet again. At the Gates of Valhalla, to drink with the Gods in Asgard. I bid you goodbye, my sweet baby brother."

"Odetta? What are you doing here, love? You could get sick!" Skadi coughed after lecturing her daughter who had come to her bed.

"Don't worry, mum. I shall go to our temple and pray to the Gods that they may rid you of this plague. That my brothers may grow as old as I am. I love you, mother. It will all be alright." She hugged her tightly. Skadi was confused but hugged back.

"Odetta… the Gods do not always grant our wish. Do not despair in our death. Take care of Gale."

"I always will, mother." A tear slipped down her cheek and onto her mother's back. She sniffled, pulling back. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Go see him. He's on the other side. I'm sure he's heard your voice." Skadi stroked her daughter's cheek and kissed it like it would be her last time. "Be brave, O." Odetta nodded, making her 3rd and final stop.

"Hello, father." She whispered. Kenzi glanced up and rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"Um, I'll give you two a minute."

"Odetta, you shouldn't be here."

"So I've been told. Don't worry, Dad, it will all be okay." She hugged him as she had her mother, tightly and despairingly.

He hugged her back, relishing in her warmth for one last time. "You will be okay, O. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you were young. Gods, what a beautiful woman you have become. I can't say I had any part in that but, I'm so proud of you. And I always will be, I want you to know that."

She sniffled. "I know, Dad. It's your courage that inspires me, and allows me to do what I know is right. I'm going to save you. All of you. The Gods are merciful."

"O… what are you talking about?" He pulled back slightly, wishing her could see her eyes one last time. He always admired her bright blue eyes, and the emotion they held. If only he could see them now; to know what she was thinking.

She kissed her father's cheek, embracing him one last time. "I will save you. I love you so much. Please forgive me."

"O," he called with no response, "Odetta!" he hollered. In that moment his world seemed to fall apart. A searing pain shot through his head and he screamed bloody murder, clutching his ears. He could sense Lauren's presence next to him but it did no good. His world was silent; he was deaf.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing," Gale told her, handing her Greyfell's reins. The large stallion snorted, his puff of hot air a stark contrast against the dark sky.

"I won't let them die, Gale. I won't let the world fall into chaos. And if I am the only person who can stop it, then so be it."

"Good luck. I love you, sis." Gale never showed emotion, but after 600 long years of living with him, Odetta knew his moods.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him once more. "I won't let you down, little brother. I love you too." She stepped into his hands and he lifted her, throwing her leg over the stallions back. "Ha!" She dug her heels into the grey horse's sides and he took off, taking her up the mountain and one step closer to Valhalla.

"Kenzi! You have to listen to me! You have to get Bo, you _have_ to get her to find Odetta. I think she's about to do something really stupid! I can't explain but you have to do this! Please!" Dyson screamed over the pain, begging the human to listen. Kenzi shook, partly in fear, partly in sadness. But soon came a scream that deafened his.

"No! My son! Oh Gods no! Please!" It was Skadi. Floki lay on the bed, heart monitor indicating his flatline, eyes wide open but unseeing. Lauren was trying to pry Skadi off of her child. Floki was dead. The 8th shifter so far.

Bo came shortly after; she always did when Dyson called. "And that was all he said?"

"Yes," Kenzi told her. "Floki is dead. Skadi is a wreck. But she might know where Odetta would go. And possibly what she would do."

"Then I have to talk to her. You coming?"

"Um, I hope you're not mad but, I'm gonna stay with Dyson. Until the end." Bo smiled at her best friend.

"I think he'd like that." Kenzi nodded and returned to her dying friend while Bo found Skadi, sitting next to her son who had been covered by a sheet.

"This is all my fault. I'm supposed to protect my children. But I got them killed. All of them." She cried, hearing Bo approach.

"Skadi, I am so sorry. But I need to ask you something."

"What?" She sobbed.

"Dyson said that Odetta was about to do something stupid… he could tell in the way she said goodbye to him. Do you know what she could be planning? Or where she might go?"

"Odetta would never do something foolish. She's a smart girl. Besides, she said goodbye to me as well. She was going to the temple we built. She was going to…" Suddenly Skadi stopped. "Oh no. Oh Gods please no."

"What? What is it?"

"She said she was going to save us. All of us. She's going to the temple. She said she was going to pray but … she's going to offer herself as a sacrifice to the Gods. To take her willingly in place of her family. Oh Gods I should've known!" Skadi picked herself up out of the chair. "I am coming with you."

"Skadi… you can't. You're too sick."

"She is _my_ daughter! I have already lost one child. I will not lose one of my remaining healthy children too! And you can't even begin to imagine the trek to the temple. The only way to reach is it by hiking or horseback. You don't know the way. I do. I'm coming with you. We are going to save my daughter."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

The drive itself was a staggering three hours. Bo finally pulled up to the grand mansion on the hillside. It looked more like a castle with it's victorian style, surrounded by wrought iron gates. As soon as the car stopped, Skadi had jumped out and was heading for the doors. But they opened before her, her husband stepping out.

"Skadi! What are you doing here? You should be at the clinic. Being treated."

"Fenrir!" She ran into his arms. Bo was confused for a moment but kept quiet. "Please, Odetta has gone off to the temple. She said she was going up there to pray but she's not! She's going to sacrifice herself so that her brothers will survive.

"Please, Fen, we have to go save her. Floki is dead," She sobbed, "I cannot lose another child!"

Her husband hugged her tightly, soothing her back. His face seemed caring and concerned but when Bo blinked his expression had changed. "Your child." He said, monotonously.

Skadi pulled back slightly. "What?" He held tightly to her forearms.

"Odetta." He said with that same, devoid of emotion, tone. "Is your child. Not mine."

"Fen…" She cried, "How… how long?"

"Oh, about 3 centuries," A wicked and devilish smile curled up his lips, giving him a wolfish grin.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you,-"

"But you didn't." He sneered in her face. Bo was frozen to her spot in shock. "Oh yes. I never knew why she smelt so… peculiar. Nothing like my boys. But then, when she and Dyson stood together. Oh yes, then I could smell it. That's when I knew. And he did too by the looks of it. But that's just it, isn't it, love? I can only have _boys_."

Skadi was visibly shaking at this point, terrified of what her husband might do. "Bo," he addressed. "Take Skadi back to the clinic."

"What?" The two women said in unison.

"No, Fenrir, please! You have to let me save her! Please, I can't lose her!" Skadi begged him but his face had returned to its usual emotionless state; much like his son. He dragged her toward the car.

"Please, Fen. She _is_ your daughter. You raised her! She has lived with us all her life! She didn't even know when she was younger! You are her father!"

"Yes. You're right. I am her father. But he is her dad."

"It's not like that, please! I know you have a heart!"

"Just think of it this way, love. She's saving the rest of your children. If you prevent her from trying to plead with the gods then all of your children will die. Expect for the one you just couldn't let go, of course. Because that will be with you for the rest of your days. When you choose one child, over your many."

"Fenrir… I beg of you."

"If there's anything I've learned over the past few thousand years of being on Midgard, it's that it is always more prudent to sacrifice the few to save the many. It's just the way the world works, love."

Bo quickly made a decision in her mind. She got into the driver side of the car, allowing Fenrir to shove his wife into the passenger seat and buckle her in. "It's for the best, darling." And with that, he watched them drive off.

He walked back into the house, a tall figure leaning in the doorway. "Should I follow them?"

"When did she leave? Odetta."

"Half an hour ago."

Fenrir sighed, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Don't bother. She has a half hour head start on the divine horse himself. Even if Bo does have a bleeding heart, they'll never catch up in time. Not on that terrain."

"And if the succubus succeeds? Like she always seems to?"

Fenrir glared at him. "Fine. Bat for the other team if you wish." The other man nodded, slinking back into the shadows and towards the back door. "Also, you should know, Floki is dead." The figure stiffened and slowed his pace, but never faltered. This made Fenrir smile. Oh what a heartless monster he has created.

"Bo! You promised me! You promised Dyson!" Skadi yelled.

"Would you be quiet? Do you really think I'm just going to take you back? Just because he told me to?"

"Most people do what he asks, when he asks, because _he_ asked." She growled.

"How do we get to this temple?"

"I told you, we can only get there by hiking or by horseback."

"Then how do we get ahold of some horses?"

"That's why we were at the house. We have horses in the back. One for each member of the family plus a mule."

"Okay. I guess we're hiking then." Bo pulled over by what looked to be a hiking trail. "Think you can get us there from here?"

"I suppose so."

"Then let's get going."

10 minutes into the hike, Skadi was starting to deteriorate. She was losing her sight and breathing heavily. "Skadi, I don't think you're going to make it. Just tell me the way. I will find her, I swear."

"No, I will make it. It's just harder to see in the dark. I'm fine. It's this way." They continued for another 10 minutes and finally Skadi collapsed, panting heavily.

"Skadi!" Bo helped her up. "Please, just tell me the way. We'll never get to her like this."

"Fine. It's,-"

"Beginning to look a lot like christmas I would say." A voice came out of the darkness. A pale, ghost like creature stepped out from the treeline. It's rider wore a dark cloak, and a signature bow and quiver slung across his back. Tied to his saddle were the reins of two other horses, both pitch black in color with long curly manes.

"My god is it good to see you Gale," Bo chuckled.

"She took Greyfell. We have to hurry. Bo, you can ride Bullet. Mother, I'm sure Shadow can accommodate you for the time being." Once the two women mounted their horses, they were off, Gale knowing full well they would arrive in time to find his sister's body.

Odetta dismounted, patting Greyfell on the neck and kissing his nose. She walked up to the temple her parents had built. It was one story, though the triple roofs might have fooled an onlooker. Snakeheads were carved into each of the posts, representing Fenrir's brother. It was made entirely of wood, the hearth fire always lit as smoke billowed out the chimney.

She lit the candles in the massive room, one of every god of the Aesir. She knelt in front of Odin's statue. "Odin, the allfather. I beg of you, Lord of lords. Please, save my family and take me instead. I come to you humble, and ask only that you save my family from the plague. Hel has unleashed this plague on us. She wishes to anger Garmr into helping her begin Ragnarok. Allfather, I beg of you. Please take me, and spare my family. Spare the world from the impending doom.

Odetta heard a movement but when she looked around she noticed nothing; until she counted the statues. There were only 8. Frigg was missing.

"I hear your prayer child." A soft, gentle voice spoke. Odetta gasped, seeing the goddess sitting upon the edge of the fountain in the middle of the room.

She immediately dropped to her knees in front of the goddess. "I am so sorry my lady. How dare I gaze upon a goddess of the Aesir."

Frigg chuckled, rising to her feet and lifting Odetta's chin. "Tell me, wolf shifter, tell me why you have come."

"My family is dying. My brother was taken not many moons ago by the vengeful underworld goddess, Hel. She infected him with the Lycanthrope plague to upset her guardian and his father, Garmr. She wishes to start Ragnarok by ruining Garmr's life and taking away all that he loves. His children, and his mate. My mother, goddess of the snow, Skadi. I beg that you save my family, and take me instead as a willing offering. Save my family, and save the world from chaos."

Frigg hummed. "I have heard your plea, my dear. But there is something else, yes?"

"My lady, you are a völva. You know my father is not the husband of my mother."

"Yes. I do. I also know the brother you spoke of awaits you, in Valhalla."

Odetta choked back a sob. "Floki is… dead?"

"Yes. And you may see him again. Your sacrifice is a noble one, but mustn't be taken lightly."

"Of course not, my lady."

"Then ask of me what is truly in your heart, and I may grant it."

"I ask of you, my lady, that you take my soul in exchange of my families lives. To save them from the Lycanthrope plague. My mother, and all of my brothers."

"And?"

"And that you give my wolf to my father, Dyson Thornwood. For he is the one who gave her to me when I was born."

Frigg smiled, stroking Odetta's cheek. "I saved one of your brother's before, have I not?"

"Yes, my lady. My mother gave you her happiness, in exchange for the life of my little brother."

"She gave me more than that, my child. And as I did for her, I will take your offer, and spare the lives of your brothers and mother." She paused. "And I will return your wolf to your father. Just in time, may I add."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Are you afraid, Odetta SútUlfr?"

"No, my lady. This is what I must do. My family comes first. They always will." Frigg smiled and tilted Odetta's chin up once more and she gasped. Her body fell hard against the floor but she became separated from it, Frigg's warm hand under her chin, lifting her. Higher and higher until she saw white and the face of her baby brother welcomed her.

Odetta's body fell to the floor, all the candles she has lit blew out, the hearth fire dimming. It was devoid of life now. The ghost of a grey wolf running with the wind, finding its way back home.

Dyson's heart rate skyrocketed as he was lifted off of his bed by some unknown forced. He cried out, bones crunching and breaking. His cry turned into a snarl as he landed with all four feet on the tile floor. He looked at the stainless steel cabinets across from him, realizing suddenly that this was not his wolf. This wolf was darker than his stark white one. This wolf was a silver grey like the moonlight, but with the dark golden eyes that were his own. And in that moment; he knew. And he howled one final song for the daughter he had lost.

Tears streamed down Skadi's face at the sight before her. Her darling daughter lay sprawled out on the floor, eyes closed and blonde hair spread around her as though she was only sleeping. The statue of Frigg had returned to its rightful place and all nine Gods looked down on the Jotunn with pity. She pulled her daughter's body close to her chest.

"And here I lay you to rest. A child of the Gods. May you sit at their table and revel in the spoils of Valhalla. May you have eternal glory, brave warrior. May your ode be sung from the highest mountain. And may we meet again, at the Gates of Valhalla, to drink with the Gods in Asgard. Goodbye, sister." Gale murmured, looking up toward the sky. "Take care of her, Floki."

A tear slid down Bo's cheek. "I failed."

"You were never meant to win. It was not fated. She saved the world. Now she rests with the Gods." Gale turned away from the temple and mounted Hawkeye, his Lipizzaner stallion, riding away with every intention of getting lost in the woods.

Bo stood outside the door to the temple, watching as a mother mourned her child. The second she'd lost that day.

"My daughter, was supposed to be named Sigrún. It means victory. It turns out she didn't need a warriors name to make a warriors sacrifice. Odetta, was instead, named after a swan. Gentle yet strong. Beautiful yet wise. Odetta was all those things and more. She cared deeply about her family, and never gave up. She was the light of my life, and from everyday forward I look to her for guidance. I look for her light in the darkness. And I can only pray, that she is in Valhalla, with her brother. She saved the world. My world anyway. And I don't think there will ever come a day when I don't miss her deeply. My sweet Odetta, may we meet again."

Skadi stepped away from the pyres of her daughter and son. Standing beside her husband, who squeezed her shoulder, his face stoic.

"Ready!" Gale called, each of his siblings held a bow and readied it to fire. Dyson stood behind them with his own, out of sight of Fenrir. They dipped the head of their arrows into the fire pit, the tar on them igniting immediately.

"Nock!" Skadi began to break down in tears again, looking at her daughter and son one last time. They were dressed in their Sunday best. Floki wore a white 3 piece suit that had been custom tailored for the day he would take his father's place in the business. Odetta wore the dress she had fantasized about wearing since she was a little girl; her mother's wedding dress. She had wanted to wear it to her own wedding one day. The wedding where Dyson would be the one to walk her down the aisle.

"Draw!" Gale called again, each man aiming their arrow at the pyres.

"Loose!" Gale gave the order and every arrow made its mark. Everyone looked to the boys to see where the extra arrow had come from but Dyson had already slunk away.

Fae trickled out of the funeral, giving their condolences to the grieving parents. Dyson, brave and stupid as he was, walked up to Skadi. Her husband growled but walked off.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" She sniffled.

"Holding their funeral in neutral territory so that I could see her off."

"It was Garm's idea, actually. He and the boys planned the whole thing. This is the first time I've been out of bed in days." She grumbled.

He took her hand in a friendly manner. "She got her bravery from you, Skadi. Just stay strong." She pulled her hand from his grasp roughly, tears streaking over her waterproof makeup.

"I lost two of my children _hours_ apart. I will _never_ be okay again."

"If it wasn't for O, you would've lost 6 within a week. She protected her family."

"Yeah well, _that_ she got from you."

Dyson sat at the bar. Still in his suit from the funeral, tie misshapen like he'd tugged at it too much. Trick poured him some whiskey without a word. Bo and Kenzi sat on either side of him.

"You know, we're here for you Dyson." Bo put a hand on his shoulder.

A grimace took over his features as he swirled his drink. "And if you need to let it out, I brought tissues." Kenzi pulled a box of kleenex from her bag. He smiled slightly at that.

"Thank you. Really. But I have my own way of working these things out." He rose from the barstool, walking out the backdoor of the Dal. He slowly slid off his suit jacket and undid his tie, folding his clothing and placing them on the doorstep. He morphed into his new, silver grey wolf - the reason he fully healed. He stared at the unfamiliar wolf through a puddle in the alleyway.

He looked up to the sky, huffing in the cool fall air. He opened his maw and let out a howl, loud enough for all the Dal to hear. It was a mourning howl, and not too long after, he heard 5 other voices join him.


End file.
